Under the influence
by haru's
Summary: SeamusDean slash fic. Seamus makes a love potion for a practical joke,but when Dean drinks it and tries to seduce him, Seamus doesn’t know whether he can resist. boyonboy sex.you have been warned.Remember R


WARNING-SLASH, Descriptive BOY-SEX. Rated MA for a reason. Do not read or report if you can't take it. You have been warned.

Disclaimer-I own nothing. Absolutely nada. Not even my body or soul.

Summary- Seamus/Dean slash fic. Seamus makes a love potion for a practical joke,but when Dean drinks it and tries to seduce him, Seamus doesn't know whether he can resist.

A/N-Aww I love them. Tell me what you think. R&R please

Under the Influence

Seamus tried to choke back laughter as he hid behind a sofa in the common room. He watched as quietly as he could while Ron gulped down half of the pink liquid unsuspecting of its contents. Ron held his head suddenly feeling his face flush and the room spin.

"Wo, what the hell did I just drink." Ron sat down trying to calm his breath.

Seamus was about to burst with impatience, waiting for someone to come down the stairs. But it was worth the wait. Neville walked in the room, hair in a messy disarray mumbling incoherently about pink elephants. Ron looked up and felt his heart soar. He had never noticed Neville's pouty lips or adorable dimples. The messy weekend hair and teddy bear pajamas just added to the sexiness.

Ron sauntered slowly towards Neville hips swinging and purred "Neville, when did you get so bloody hot. I want you now and I wont take no for an answer"

Neville backed into the door and managed to squeak "R-ron what's going on with you? Do you have a fever or something?"

Neville reached out to feel Ron's head for a fever and Ron took the opportunity to snatch the hand and pull in for an eager kiss. Neville gasped and tried to get out of the taller boy's grasp, but he simply held on tighter. Seamus unable to hold it in anymore fell on the floor in hysterical fits of laughter. In his excitement he didn't notice a certain someone had come down the stairs right after Neville.

Neville pushed Ron off him with all the pent up strength he had. It wouldn't of worked if the other boy wasn't so preoccupied with licking at Neville's neck. Ron cried out almost femininely "No, but, I love you!"

Neville threw an angry look at Seamus before running out of the room trying to escape a lovesick and horny Ron.

Seamus still chuckling stood up and brushed himself off to look at his wonderful potion. What he didn't expect was his best friend holding the goblet in his hand licking his lips.

"Oh my god, Dean, you didn't drink that did you?" Seamus felt his stomach drop. There was no one else in the room.

Dean smiled at Seamus. And for a moment Seamus thought everything was going to be okay,but the smile turned into a flirtatious smirk. Seamus was scared ,but couldn't help the anticipation and excitement that came along with it. Seamus always had a bit of a thing for his best friend.

"Shay Shay," Dean called in a sing song voice that was very odd in contrast to his normally deep one. "Why do you look so scared? Don't you love me anymore?"

Seamus heard his heart pumping and swore the sound of it would wake up the rest of the tower. He couldn't stay here. The truth was he wanted Dean, but he was ummm.. under the influence. Seamus cursed himself for even considering staying and ravishing his best friend. It would be like rape. Dean made quick and graceful steps towards the confused boy. At the last second Seamus darted out of the his friend's reach and into the empty corridor. He ran for his life. It was extremely hard when the person you were running from was the one you wanted most.

"Come back my love!"

Seamus sprinted around ,corners accidentally running through a few ghosts and knocking over some suits of honor ,who yelled disgruntled obscenities after him. Seamus thinking fast ran into an empty classroom hiding under a desk.

Seamus heard yells from outside "Where are you Shay-Shay-Sugerplum-sexy-pants!"

He sighed in relief as he heard the footsteps continue down the hallway.

"Are you looking for that funky-faced blonde haired fluff?" Peeves chuckled

Seamus froze "aww shit"

Peeves ushered the boy into the classroom and Seamus tried to slink around the desks unnoticed, but Peeves let out a shrill shout.

"There he is! Sugar-Plump-Suck-Off himself!"

Dean pounced onto the poor confused boy. "Don't hide." Before being able to protest he leaned in for a sloppy kiss. Seamus melted as he felt a tongue beg for entrance against his mouth and almost gave in but than a voice in his head screamed "YOU RAPIST! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO DEAN YOU FUKIN ASS HOLE! I OUTTA KICK YOU'RE A…." Seamus ended up giving into the angry protests in his mind and reluctantly pulled away and dashed away once again.

Dean was quick on his feet to catch his prize.

……………. ………….., ……………….

Seamus' chest racked..gasping desperately for breath. He had ran through the whole castle , but Dean did not tire and ran after him. If he locked a door Dean would use an unlocking spell. Once he even blasted open the door after Seamus had used a charm to render the unlocking spell useless. In a desperate search of escape, and also not wishing to have any more points taken off of Gryffindor for running in the corridors he left the castle for the grounds.

Seamus lay next to the lake trying to get oxygen in his lungs and almost cried when he felt two long arms wrap around his neck. "Hello shay-shay"

"I --ca-n-t ru-n any- more –please-"

"Well I'm glad" Dean untwined his arms from his neck and lay down next to him calmly.

Seamus bewildered, asked "Aren't you going to attack me or something?"

"No. Would you like me to?"

"Didn't you like drink that potion? That potion that makes you lovesick and horny and shit."

"No."

"WHAT!"

"I just held the glass, the rest you just assumed. "

"Bu-, huh?"

Dean kissed the tip of Seamus' nose "Silly. I'm sorry,but it's fun playing with you. I couldn't resist."

"How did you know what the potion was and not to drink it."

"Well seeing Mr.I'm Straight Dammit pinning Neville to the wall was a hint. Besides theres only one potion I know that has that musky smell."

"I see"Seamus for once couldn't find his words. Confused was an understatement. He looked up at Dean who had this hopeful look on his face. He seemed to be waiting to be rejected. Seamus took Dean's face in his hand and kissed him softly. Dean pressed in harder pushing his whole body weight, knocking the blonde over. Seamus felt the wandering tongue once again ask for permission. Happy to oblige he opened his mouth letting the warm tongue shoot shivers down his spine.

Seamus reached under Dean's shirt to wander a dark well toned stomach. He smiled into the kiss as he brushed against a nipple. Dean moaned sending a vibration through Seamus' body down towards his groin. Dean felt something harden underneath his own rising erection. He took off his shirt, but was too distracted to feel the cold breeze. He pulled off his partner's shirt ripping a sleeve in his haste.

Dean leaned down to lick at the sensitive skin under the belly button causing the boy under him to shiver. He tugged the pants off obstructing his progress downward.Underwear was torn off quickly. Seamus helped Dean kick off the rest of his clothes before continuing. Dean licked at Seamus' arousal lightly teasing the slit. Seamus cried out and pushed down on Dean's head.

"Ahhh hurry"

"Na"

"Pleease"

"Call my name"

"D—ean"

"What was that?"

"DEAN ohh!"

He suckled and nipped winning loud groans.Deep throating him he felt a pulse through his mouth before a rush of cum was forced down his throat. He chocked slightly,and screamed when he felt a mouth over his own hard-on. Seeing Seamus' bobbing head was enough to send him over quickly.

The two panted clutching to each other. Almost afraid that the other would disappear. The both of them had waited for so long. Unsure of the other's feelings. After recovering they returned to a heated make-out session. Dean loomed over Seamus eyes filled with both lust and love. Seamus smiled up in a similar expression.

"I love you and I want you to take me"

Dean bit his lip concerned "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure"

Seamus sucked Dean's fingers for lubrication. Dean stroked Seamus' arousal while pushing in his wet fingers. Stretching and listening carefully for any shout of disapproval. Seamus called out his name impatiently and he took that as a 'ready'. He flipped Seamus over gently and slid into his best friend and lover.

Dean couldn't hold back a cry as the hot flesh surrounded him. He moved after recovering and Seamus groaned in pure pleasure. Never did he feel so complete. He pushed up against his manhood wanting more. "Deeper,deeper." Dean who was up to his hilt moaned out again. The pleasure was too much he didn't know how long he would last. Holding the other in place he moved as fast as he could, wanting to pleasure his partner more than anything. Both bucked wildly awaiting release. Dean took Seamus' manhood in his hand and pumped in rhythm. Seamus screamed out his name as he felt an orgasm rack his complete frame. His toes curled and whole body went stiff before he fell limp in the other's arms. Dean felt Seamus tighten and released crying out a declaration of love before falling on top of the other boy.

Dean got off of his lover and sat up against a tree, exhausted. Seamus climbed into his lap wrapping thin arms around the other's torso. "I love you too, but can you think of a better nickname than Shay-shay-sugarplum-sexy-pants"

END

haru's

A/N- I totally fell in love with this couple and had to write something for them. There aren't enough fics for them. Why can't they be cannon,dammit. This may not be my best fan-fic but help me out and comment :3


End file.
